custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Avery Neill: A star reborn
Before the revolving line of credit Edit Announcer: Tonight on Iron Man Spencer:You Smell Like Pee Announcer:Tony Visits a Family Who Been Suffering Loss of the beloved Grandma Sophie:(Cries) Avery Neill:Its Feels Like Hard with Grandma not being here Announcer:A 9 Year old Disrespects to his sisters Spencer:Go to hell, whore. Announcer:and Mom and Dad got nothing they can do Paula:Its Been Effecting me than my Husband Announcer:Can Tony Help this Grieving Family Spencer: Fuck you bitch Announcer:or they will fall apart Submission Reel Edit Tony Stark:Im in York im ready to help another Family Michael:Hi we are the Morrison's Im Micheal Paula:Im Paula and we have 6 Children Michael: Spencer is 9 Years old and he has been kicked out of school Spencer: Hey son of a bitch Paula:Hey Paula: Avery is 4 Years Old and she will be having a party coming up Avery Neill: Here's my birthday list Michael: Cool Michael: Emma,Claire and Sophie are 5 Years Old Sophie:Do you wanna build a snowmannn Observation Begins Edit Tony Stark:As I Began I see that Michael is heading to work at his friends Car lot Leaving Mum to handle 6 kids on her own Emma:Drink please Paula:OK Stella:Before I Knew it Mum giving Sippy Cups to the Girls Spencer:I want to watch Star Wars Avery Neill:No I'm watching My Little Pony Spencer:I WANT TO WATCH STARR WARS Paula:SHE IS WATCHING MY LITTLE PONY NOT STAR WARS Spencer:You whore Paula:THAT'S NOT NICE IF YOU SWEAR AND THEN YOU WILL EAT SOAP Tony Stark:I Cant believe I just heard Mum is feeding Spencer with Soap and then spanking at the same time see Paula feeding Spencer with Soap Paula:No More Swearing,Sophie get out or you will have Soap Dropping Avery off Edit Tony Stark:What are you doing now Paula:Im gonna Drop Avery at Aunt Sherry's House and then we will get her a birthday present Paula: Alright Guys we need to Drop Avery at Aunt Sherry's House,OK Tony Stark:Once we got in the car and went to Aunt Sherry's House Paula:Be a good girl Avery Neill: Okay, Paula Shopping Edit Tony Stark:After we dropped Avery,We Went Shopping and oh boy here we go again ran off Paula:What we need to get Avery Emma:Pinkie Pie Doll Sophie:A Cinderella Book Claire:Angry Birds DVD Paula:Put it in the cart SPENCER GET HERE NOW Spencer:Oh fuck! Paula: SPENCER YOU RAN OFF AND THAT'S NAUGHTY AND NOW YOU GONNA HOLD THE CART Spencer:No Paula:YES Tony Stark:After we done the shopping Spencer wanted Burger King but Paula told him they are having Subway Spencer:I Want Burger King Paula:No We are having Subway Spencer:I HATTTEE SUBWAAYYYYY I WANT BURGER KING YOU Motherfucker Paula:No we are not having burger king and its final and secondly I DON'T LIKE THAT KIND OF LANGUAGE YOUNG MAN Talk with Avery Edit Tony Stark:After we done the shopping I got a chance to speak to Avery see Avery holding Minnie Mouse Plush Tony Stark:Hi Avery,Can I talk to you Avery Neill:Sure Tony Stark:Ive seen you had a very hard time Avery Neill:My Grandma died and then me and Spencer at the time we are 3 and 7 Tony Stark:Oh My,Im sorry for your loss dear and ive got something to tell you,when I was 19 my dad died in the car crash and its one of the hardest things I ever have to go though Avery Neill: It's feels hard without my Grandma Being Here(Cries) Tony Stark: Oh My I'm sorry and by the time I leave,you will be turned from sad girl into a Happy Girl,Promise Avery Neill: I Promise Tony Stark:I Feel sorry for this poor little girl had a very hard time with Grandma being here but I'm here to sort this Family out Dinner Time Edit Tony Stark:It was Time for Dinner and then Dad came home Michael:Hi Girls Claire:Hi Daddy Tony Stark:And then the kids sat down for Dinner and Yes again Mum is giving the girls Sippy Cups Avery Neill:That looks Yummy Paula:I Know Spencer:I HATE THIS crap Paula:No Swearing at the dinner Table,No Sunglasses in my house (takes the sunglasses off Sophie, to reveal black eyes courtesy of Spenser) Tony Stark:I See that Dinner time was not Dinning time Paula:Eat 3 Carrots then you're done Spencer:Whyyyyy (Spencer eats 3 carrots) Paula:Good boy Spencer Bedtime Edit Tony Stark:Lets see what Bedtime Looks like in this house is watching The Little Mermaid on TV is Reading a Harry Potter Book and Emma watching The Last Panthers on the TV in their Parents Room is Working on her Laptop is Working in his Office Tony Stark:It is a Suitable for your Girls to be watching Paula:I Don't know My Husband Left it on Voice on TV:Take Your damn Clothes off Tony Stark: I Can't believe they watching a TV show about Jewel Robbers. Are you Joking Me? This not what your kids to be watching before Bedtime Paula: No They shouldn't be watching That(Turns on Disney Junior) Paula: Avery,You Gonna sleep,Good night Avery Neill: Night Paula Paula:Night Spencer Spencer:Good Night Paula:Night Girls Tony Stark:I Seen it all I need to talk to Paula and Michael about their Problems Parents Meeting Edit Tony Stark:Paula and Micheal,You really need my help,there's lots of Issues,the first thing Passing of Grandma Michael:OK Tony Stark:I Understand the pain that Spencer and Avery lost their beloved Grandma and now shes gone,Spencer and Avery got nothing they can do,Thats brings me to the next one,Respect,There's not a lot of respect in this house. Paula:Yesterday Spencer Called me a bitch. Tony Stark:And you feed Spencer with Soap,WHAT ARE YOU THINKING Paula:it's got to stop Tony Stark:Ok I'm gonna Write some rules and get some sleep Paula:Ok Michael:Ok Teaching Begins Edit Tony Stark:As My Teaching Begins the first thing is giving their own set of Rules Avery Neill:Morning Iron Man:Hi Avery,Hello Guys Spencer:I Hope I will change Iron Man:Here are the Rules,Rule Number 1,Treat People with Respect that means no name calling and no talking back,Rule 2,Be Kind,Rule Number 3,Its a Very Special Rule to the Girls,No More Sippy Cups Paula:Yes No More Sippy Cups ok Iron Man:I Got 6 Reward Charts,For Avery,I Know you like princess,i got you a Disney Princess Reward Chart Avery Neill:Cool Stella:And for Emma,I Got you a My Little Pony Reward Chart Emma:I Got Twilight Sparkle Paula: Wow Iron Man: For Sophie,I Got you a Frozen Reward Chart Sophie: Anna Iron Man:Thats right its Princess Anna And for Claire,I Got You a Shake it Up Reward Chart Claire:ROCKY AND CEECEE Iron Man:and Last Spencer I Got you a Star Wars Reward Chart Avery Neill:We like our Reward Charts Time Out Edit Tony Stark:Later on in the Day when The Girls are watching My Little Pony on TV in the living room, but Spencer was having None off it Spencer:I WANT TO WATCH PHINEAS AND Ferb (Spenser grabs Avery's hair and pulls it; Avery screams) Paula:Spencer this is your Warning,if you asking the girls to watch Phineas and Ferb you will go in time out, Do you understand? Tony Stark:and Luckly Spencer starting to Hit one of the girls Hits Emma Paula:SPENCER THAT'S IT YOU'RE GOING IN TIME OUT Spencer:NO Paula:Yes Spencer:You Smell like Pee Paula:HEY Tony Stark:Im happy for mum to do Discipline for the first time Paula:STAY THERE FOR 9 MINUTES Goes Upstairs and watches Ice Age Paula:NO TURN OFF ICE AGE AND NOW ITS GOING IN TOY JAIL Spencer:NO Paula:YES Minutes Later Paula:OK Spencer, You had to come in time out because you didn't listen to mommy right Spencer: No Paula:Spencer Look at me, I want an apology and I want you to say your sorry for not listening to me please Spencer:Sorry Paula:Thank You Bye Bye Sippy Cups Edit Tony Stark:Im Happy for Mum for doing a Discipline on her own and now the next thing is to ditch out the Sippy Cup Micheal:Girls Come down stairs Paula:We got something to tell you see the Girls in their Pj's Emma:What it is Micheal:I Got Something to Tell You,Mummy and Daddy talked about this and you girls don't need the sippy cups anymore because now you becoming big girls and Sippy cups are have to go to the Fairytale land Paula:Yes No More Sippy Cups Micheal:Ok you need to help mummy and daddy search the sippy cups and then we will put it in this bag and then it will be sending this bag to the fairies Paula:Sounds Like Fun Tony Stark:Off to find the sippy cups Micheal:Lets Go Tony Stark:Its Nice for the Girls to Find their Sippy Cup and put in the special Bag Sophie:Goodbye Emma:Bye Claire:Bye Bye Micheal:Bye Sippy Cups Paula:Time for you to go off to the fairies Puts the Bag Outside Micheal:Yayy Big Girls Now Tony Stark:Giving the Sippy cups up is the best way Paula:and then tomorrow,The fairies will leave you some presents Memory Book Edit Tony Stark:Before the second Day is over I decide to talk to Avery and Spencer and give them something Special for them Avery Neill:What it is Iron Man:I Understand that your Grandma Passed away and I thought Ill give you little something(Hands a Scrapbook),Its Your own very Scrap Book so that you can write some happy memories that you had with grandma Avery Neill:We been given a scrapbook so we write about Grandma Spencer:Its Awesome Iron Man:Night Night Avery Avery Neill:Good Night Iron Man:Night Spencer Spencer:Good Night Coming Up Edit Announcer:Coming Up on Iron Man Gift Bag Surprise Edit Tony Stark:as My third Day with the Morrisons Family see the Girls Watching Minnie's Bow Toons on TV Paula:Good Morning Emma:Morning Paula:You Mange to sleep with out the sippy cups Sophie:Weres our Presents? Paula:Dont Worry Micheal:Good Morning Girls Claire:Good Morning Sophie:Wheres Tony? Paula:I don't Know,Soph see Tony Entering the Room Holding a Tinkerbell Gift Bag for Emma,Disney Princess Gift Bag for Sophie and Frozen Gift Bag for Claire Tony Stark:Hello Girls Emma:We slept without sippy cups Tony Stark:Something Magical Happened last night,The Fairies went and took away the sippy cups and they left a note its says Dear Claire,Thank you for giving us Sippy cups,your Mummy and Daddy told me that you're Big girl now so from behalf of the fairytale land this bag is for you in your bags there are some presents that you trade your Sippy Cups for love from the fairies here in fairytale land Micheal:Wow the fairies did came Tony Stark:I Got you a letter for Emma,It said Dear Emma,Mummy and Daddy told me you're a Big girl now and giving away the sippy cups is a wonderful idea now our fairy babes will have their own sippy cups and I hope you like these Presents that your swap the sippy cups for these presents love from the fairies here in Fairytale land Emma:My Reaction when Tony Stark read my letter and I was speechless Tony Stark:I Got you a Letter for Sophie,It said Dear Sophie,Thank you soo much for your Sippy Cups,Our Babes will enjoy it even more and ive Phoned your Mummy and Daddy that it will be nice to give your sippy cup to us and I hope you enjoy these presents as much as your Sippy Cups love from the Fairies here in Fairytale land Paula:Its Very hard for the Girls to Give up their sippy cups but we manage to get though it in the end Tony Stark:Heres one said Emma(Gives her a Tinkerbell Gift Bag),One for Sophie(Gives Her a Frozen Gift Bag)and the One Said Claire(Gives Her a Disney Princess Gift Bag) Emma:Wow Micheal:What it is Emma:Tinkerbell Cup,My Little Pony the Movie,Princess Anna Doll,Some candy,Disney Fairies Activity Book,Just Dance for the Xbox,Tinkerbell Purse Sophie:I Got Frozen Cup,Beauty and the Beast:Belles Magical World DVD,Snow White Doll,Some Candy,Zootopia activity Book,Brave for the Xbox and Olaf Purse Claire:I Got Rapunzel Cup,My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Season 1 DVD,Rapunzel Doll,Some Candy,Disney Princess Activity Book,Tangled for the Wii and Disney Princess Purse see Claire,Sophie and Emma drinking out of their new cups for the first time Tony Stark:and For the First time these Girls Been Drinking Out of the new Cups Micheal:Big Girl One Day until Avery's Party Edit Tony Stark:The Next thing for this Family is to have a Meeting while Avery is Out with her friends Micheal:Ok Guys,Avery's party tomorrow so what theme we are going for and surprise her Spencer:Star Wars Paula:You Think its gonna be star wars Micheal:Anymore Ideas Girls Tony Stark:I Know The Muppets Micheal:You think it will be the Muppets we got Star Wars and the Muppets Paula:Any Theme Sophie Sophie:It is Frozen Emma:My Little Pony Claire:Minions Micheal:Mummy and I decide to surprise Avery with The Little Mermaid Themed Party Sophie:Awesome Claire:Alright Spencer:Garbage Avery's 5th Birthday Party Edit Tony Stark:The Next day Avery Turned 5 and Her Parents Surprised Her with a The Little Mermaid Themed Party see Avery Wearing Plastic Blue Sequin Tiara and Ariel Costume Paula:My Girl is Turning 5 Little Mermaid Music playing in the background The Table,We see Fish Finger Sandwiches,Erics Chocolate sticks,Ariel's Part of your world Jelly,Flounders Lemon Cupcakes,Bottles of Water,Ursula's Grape Jelly,Sebastian's Tangles Salsa,Chips,Party Rings and Fish Cupcakes,Fruit Salad,Chicken Chops,Lamb Chops,Hot Dogs,Jacket Potatoes see Avery's Friends Arriving Leilia:Hi Happy Birthday Avery Shelly:Happy Birthday Annabelle:Happy Birthday Micheal:Come on Join Your sister Emma:Ok Avery Neill:Spencer is not coming to my party because I don't want repeat like last time see Nikki and Jodie Disneybouding as Ariel and Aunt Sherry wearing Black and white dress and Uncle Joe wearing Blue Shorts,Yellow Shirt and holding a Disney Princess Gift Bag and Avery Playing Angry Birds Fight on their i pads Paula:Girls you need to turn off angry birds because we are bout to do some games Nikki:Awesome Tony Stark:They Played some games like Singing Competition Emma:Tale old as timeee Shelly:Hello from the other siddeeee Jodie:If You Love me let me gooooo Nikki:Then ii iii lay by your side Avery Neill:Part of your worldddddd Cheer Micheal:The Buffet is now Open Avery Neill:Alright Tony Stark:After the food its time for cake and Presents Micheal:Make a wish Blows and the candles lights up again Friends Mother:I Got some extra One Tony Stark:After Avery Blow candles and now its time for Presents Opens a Present and receives a KAMIJO Yamaha no Lion Single Avery Neill:Thanks Leilia Tony Stark:Its not long before Spencer began trashing the party Changed from The Little Mermaid into Calliou By Lil B as Guest Grasps in Horror and Nanny Joan stops giving Avery a Tinkerbell Gift Bag Spencer:Her (Bleep) bald like Caillou (Bleep) (Bleep) like Caillou i'm good (Bleep) how you go way back like Caillou hat back like Caillou i don't match like Caillou my (Bleep) young like Caillou go (Bleep) like Caillou i'm PBS like Caillou DTF like Caillou my (Bleep)fresh like Caillou she get wet like Caillou the realest did it like Caillou i did get like Caillou bad (Bleep) gone suck (Bleep) need 30 minutes like Caillou Friends Mother:I Begin to Worry about My 5 Year old Repeating that language Spencer:i'm dirty like Caillou i'm young as (Bleep) like Caillou don't fail like Caillou i go for it like Caillou (Bleep) Dora Caillou Iron Man:Paula,Can you tell me what this is coming from Puts on On Fire By Lil Wayne and begins smashing the Cupcakes Avery Neill:Not the Cupcakes Come on Friends Mother:I Got a Spare since my Husband works at the bakery Paula:SPENCER YOU ARE IN TIME OUT IVE TOLD YOU NOT ALLOWED TO ATTEND AVERY'S PARTY AND YOU DISOBEYED ME AND NOW STAY THERE FOR 10 MINUTES Spencer;YOU ARE BIG (Bleep) puts The Little Mermaid Music Back on Paula:Spencer,You are in time out for ruining your sisters birthday and now I want to go upstairs and write a 600 word essay based on the error on your Ways Spencer:No Paula:I WANT YOU TO WRITE A 600 WORD ESSAY NOW YOUNG MAN Micheal:My Wife is giving a gift bags Paula:We Gave the Kids a Gift Bag and ended Up Leaving because they don't wanna hear that kind of Language Party Aftermath Edit goes upstairs,went to his room and starts writing a Essay under Tony's Supervision Essay said "THIS PARTY is (Bleep) GIRLY AND (Bleep) AND ALSO IM NOT SORRY FOR WHAT I DID YOU (Bleep) see Avery Crying in her Room Avery Neill:Why My Brother Ruins everything Paula:I Know but your Tiara Broke Avery Neill:Yes Paula:So give me the crown and let see if Daddy can fix it and do you want a Bath Avery Neill:Yes Paula:And some hot Chocolate and a Movie and then we can open more Presents Avery Neill:Sure Tony Stark:Spencer,Im Not Happy with your Behavior Today,That day was so mean to your sister and celebrating with her friends Micheal:SPENCER THAT ESSAY WAS NOT KIND AND DISRESPECTFUL AND NOW START AGAIN Spencer:No Tony Stark:Dont talk to your father that way Paula:You need to tell everyone good night and you're are going to bed Tony Stark:The Girls are staying up but he doesn't deserve that Privilege tonight Paula:Ok Opening the Presents Edit gives Avery her Tiara Back Micheal:Good as New see Avery in her PJs and Under her The Hobbit Fleece Blanket while drinking her Hot Chocolate out of her Anna Cup while watching The Hobbit DVD see Paula Entering the Front Room holding a Frozen Gift Bag on Her Own Paula:Heres your Bag of Presents,We are sorry we didn't get to do it like we promised Avery Neill:Wow My Little Pony Pinkie Pie Plush Doll,Kamikaze Moulin Rouge CD/DVD,Some Sweets,Cinderella DVD with Frozen Fever,David Bowie CD,Red Angry Bird Beanie,Disney Princess Pen,Bilbo Baggins Pop Vinyl,Hair Bow,Some Make Up,Angry Birds Stella DVD,some Loon Bands,Thanks Paula Paula:You Welcome sweetie pie Micheal:Wait Dads got another Present Avery Neill:What it is Micheal:We Love you Tony Stark:It was a nice touching Moment Tony Goes Away for Few Days Edit Tony Stark:Im gonna be leaving for few days,don't forget the reward system and time out Paula:Ok Tony Stark:Theres your cue for Shower I'm off Iron Man loses it Edit Iron Man: “I just failed to tame Spencer, and he is too violent and you can take in another nanny TV show.” Spencer: “Ha Ha!!!!!! Bye Bye Smella and do not come back!!!!!!!!!!!!” Avery: "Wait, are you my father?" (Iron Man removes his helmet and kneels by his daughter.) Iron Man: "Yes Avery, I am." Avery: "I'll reunite with you." Iron Man: "Alright." (Avery and Tony Stark then arrive home.)